naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide (Anime Series)
Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide (Anime Series) is an action-adventure anime series that focues on Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Sonic the Hedgehog and all of their friends and allies working together and battling common enemies such as Madara Uchiha, Dr. Eggman, Kugo Ginjo and his Xcution, Sosuke Aizen and his Arrancars, The Akatsuki, Metal Sonic, The Black Arms and much more, as well as a new enemy that will pose a danger to all three main heroes. It will also include filler episodes and special episodes. It will even inculde all-new characters that will impact most of the character's past relations. Synopsis Characters Main Characters *Team Kakashi **Naruto Uzumaki ***The Nine-Tailed Fox: Kurama **Sakura Haruno **Sai **Kakashi Hatake *Hinata Hyuga *Sasuke Uchiha *Yamato *The Fifth Hokage: Tsunade *Killer Bee **The Eight-Tailed Octopus: Gyuki *Ichigo's Group **Ichigo Kurosaki **Lieutenant Rukia Kuchki **Uryu Ishida **Orihime Inoue **Yasutora Sado **Lieutenant Renji Abarai **Karin Kurosaki **Kon *Team Heroes **Sonic the Hedgehog ***Muttski **Miles "Tails" Prower ***T-Pup **Knuckles the Echidna **Sam Spartan *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit ***Cheese the Chao **Big the Cat ***Froggy *Candace Spartan *Kevin Spartan *Sticks the Jungle Badger Team Guy *Might Guy *Neji Hyuga *Rock Lee *Tenten Team Asuma *Asuma Sarutobi *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka Team Hirashi *Hirashi Hyuga *Kiba Inuzuka **Akamaru *Shino Aburame Team Taka *Karin Uzumaki *Suigetsu Hozuki *Jugo Konohagakure Ninja *Shinji Hatake *Shisui Uchiha *Shizune *Iruka Umino *Aoba Yamashiro *Genma Shiranui *Kotetsu Hagane *Izumo Kamizuki *Anko Mitarashi *Teuchi **Ayame *Kurenai Yui **Asuma Sarutobi Jr. *Hiashi Hyuga **Hanabi Hyuga *Chozo Akimichi *Shibi Aburame *Team Ebisu **Ebisu **Konohamaru Sarutobi **Udon **Mogei Sunagakure Ninja *The Fifth Kazekage: Gaara **The One-Tailed Raccoon: Shukaku *Kankuro *Temari *Baki Kumogakure Ninja *The Fourth Raikage: Ay *Darui *Cee *Omoi *Karui *Samui Kirigakure Ninja *The Fifth Mizukage: Mei Termui *Chojuro Iwagakure Ninja *The Third Tsuchikage: Ohnoki *Kurotsuchi *Akatsuchi *Kitsuchi Land of Iron Samurai *Mifune Tailed Beasts *The Two-Tailed Cat: Matatabi *The Three-Tailed Turtle: Isobu *The Four-Tailed Monkey: Son Goku *The Five Tailed White Horse: Kokku *The Six-Tailed Snail: Saiken *The Seven-Tailed Rhinoceros Beetle: Chomei Gotei 13 *First Squad **Captain-Commander Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto **Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe **Third Seat Genshiro Okikiba *Second Squad **Captain Soi Fon **Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda *Third Squad **Captain Rojuro Otoribashi **Lieutenant Izuru Kira **Third Seat Riku Togakushi **Fifth Seat Taketsuna Gori **Sixth Seat Asuka Katakura *Fourth Squad **Captain Retsu Unohana **Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu **Third Seat Yasochika Iemura **Seventh Seat Hanataro Yamada *Fifth Squad **Captain Shinji Hirako **Lieutenant Momo Hinamori *Sixth Squad **Captain Byakuya Kuchki **Third Seat Sora Hakana *Seventh Squad **Captain Sajin Komamura **Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba *Eighth Squad **Captain Shunsui Kyoraku **Lieutenant Nanao Ise **Third Seat Tatsufusa Enjoji *Ninth Squad **Captain Kensei Muguruma **Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi and Mashiro Kuna *Tenth Squad **Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya **Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto *Eleventh Squad **Captain Kenpachi Zaraki **Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi **Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame **Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa **Tenth Seat Makizo Aramaki *Twelfth Squad **Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi **Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi **Third Seat Akon *Thirteenth Squad **Captain Jushiro Ukitake **Third Seat Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki Royal Guard *Tenjiro Kirinji *Kirio Hikifune *Oetsu Nimaiya *Senjumaru Shutara *Ichibei Hyosube Visored *Love Aikawa *Hachigen Ushoda *Lisa Yadomaru *Hiyori Sarugaki Quincies *Ryuken Ishida Mod-Souls *Ririn *Kurodo *Noba Zanpakuto Spirits *Zangetsu *Hollow Ichigo *Zabimaru *Sode no Shirayuki *Senbonzakura *Hyorinmaru *Hozukimaru *Haineko *Tobiume *Hisagomaru *Suzumebachi *Ruri'iro Kujaku *Tenken *Wabisuke *Kazeshini *Katen Kyokotsu *Sogyo no Kotowari *Ashisogi Jizo *Gegetsuburi *Gonryomaru *Ryujin Jakka Humans (Bleach Series) *Kurosaki Clinic **Isshin Kurosaki **Yuzu Kurosaki *Urahara Shop **Kisuke Urahara **Yoruichi Shihorin **Tessai Tsukabishi **Jinta Hanakari **Ururu Tsumugiya *Karakura High School **Keigo Asano **Mizuiro Kojima **Tatsuki Arisawa **Chizuru Honsho *Don Kanonji Team Chaotix *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Julie-Su the Echidna Knothole Freedom Fighters *Sally Acorn *NICOLE *Antoine D'Coolette *Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette *Rotor the Walrus *Cosmo the Seedrian *Mina Mongoose *Dulcy Dragon *Tex the Gecko *Alex the Alligator *Dameas the Gorilla Team Future *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Shade the Echidna The Babylon Rouges *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Boomer the Raven *Breeze the Falcon *Wind the Dove G.U.N. *Commander Tower *Elena Blake *Dr. Howard Foster *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega Humans (Sonic the Hedgehog Series) *Grandpa Spartan *Mr. Takahashi *Vera Cortez *Jonathan Spartan *Sofia Spartan *Richard Spartan *Lola Spartan *RJ Spartan *Tara Spartan *Prof. Ludmilla Johnson *Dr. Vic Bromwell *Jim Harper *Mimi Martinez *Sam Reynolds *Rose Benson *Janice Kirkland *Jenny Spears *Tracey Chang *Craig Marx *Ed Norvel *Tyler Pedro *Mr. Mario Bingo Supporting Characters *Mecha-Naruto *The Fourth Hokage: Minato Namikaze *Kushina Uzumaki *Sumiru Namikaze *The First Hokage: Hashirama Senju *The Second Hokage: Tobirama Senju *The Third Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi *Rin Nohara *Pakkun *Katsuyu *Mount Myoboku **The Great Lord Elder: Gamamaru **Fukasaku **Shima **Gamabunta **Gamaken **Gamahiro **Gamakichi **Gamatatsu *Masaki Kurosaki *Shiba Clan **Ganju Shiba **Kukaku Shiba *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck **Pesche Guatiche **Dondochakka Bilstin **Bawabawa *Rurichiyo Kasumioji **Ryusei Kenzaki **Rusaburo Enkogawa *Jidanbo Ikkanzaka *Zennosuke Kurumadani *Vanilla the Rabbit *Chocola Chao *The President of the United States **Carly Dubios *Scarlet Garcia *Professor Gerald Robotnik *Maria Robotnik *Hedgehog Family **Jules Hedgehog **Aleena Hedgehog **Charles Hedgehog **Sonia the Hedgehog **Manic the Hedgehog *Maximillian Acorn *King Elias Acorn *Omochao *Emerl *Oracle of Delphius *Tikal *Alejandro the Lion *Monkey Khan *Yacker *The Wisps Antagonists *Zaman Shiraki Zaman's Army *The Kihei **Spector Harisaki ***Monshao Rogaku ***Candice Bazza ***Nema Dokugame ***Zuke Shosho **Torra Fugaki ***Tessa Ozari ***Venna Patchiki **Zyrus Dakari ***Olmar Weston ***Patty Isano **Vernon Xalver **Asami Saki ***Su-Yin ***Rika Sarugani ***Ulssa Henras **Kunjo Watasabi ***Barago Nilgo ***Calis Fang ***Findor Aquarrius ***Virgo Dalko ***Mina Torikashi ***Jin Hikatso ***Renga Otashito ***Kushiro Watasabi **Takasho Venta ***Telso Utatishi **Dello Sachs ***Sholong Kulong ***Yeldo Sachs ***Elrond Soku ***Tensa Gekka ***Naka Salko ***En Roi Kiren **Wanda Grindoff **Xever **Vallia Cartson ***Bonica Sonna ***Yuko Zans ***Benka Hans ***Toma Gako **Gremmy Lerona *Kihei Numeros and Non-Fraccion **Plutos *The Fullbring Guard **Bollo Zakari **Yuki **Carlos Ashoda **Hella Baro **Maroshi Vallor **Chris Shakestone *The Senitter **Avon **Jugon Halswach **Kon-Sho **Merry MuRossa **Amy Von Halibel **Mask El Dorado **Quille Ollgie **Os Thorn **Jessie Jessel **Bazz-J **K10 **Terica Della **PePe Dondochoko **Val Edero **Chappi II *The Fearsome Five **Gongo Tsukashi ***Ashoke Nikolai ***Zak Makoshi ***Candice Lippie **Senna Vallor *** **Balto Wolfen *** **Chun-Lao *** **Suyon *** The Akatsuki *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *Nagato *Konan *Zetsu *Itachi Uchiha *Kisame Hoshigake *Deidara *Sasori *Hidan *Kakuzu The Orochimaru Band *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi *Sound Five **Kimimaro Kaguya **Jirobo **Kidomaru **Sakon and Ukon **Tayuya Hollows *Normal Hollows *Small Hollows *Flying Hollows *Large Hollows *Fishbone *Grand Fisher *Menos Grande **Gillian **Adjuchas **Vasto Lorde Aizen's Inner Circle *Sosuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tosen The Arrancars *Normal Arrancars *Heavy Arrancars *The Espada **Yammy Llargo **Coyote Stark and Lilinette Gingerbuck **Barragan Louisenbarin ***Choe Neng Poww ***Charlotte Chuhlhourne ***Abirama Redder ***Findorr Calius ***Ggio Vega ***Nirgge Parduoc **Tier Harribel ***Emilou Apacci ***Franceska Mila Rose ***Cyan Sung-Sun **Ulquiorra Cifer **Nnoritra Gilga ***Tesra Lindocruz **Grimmjow Jagerjaques ***Shawlong Koufang ***Edrad Liones ***Nakeem Grindina ***Yylfordt Granz ***Di Roy Rinker **Luppi Antenor **Zommari Leroux **Szayelaporro Grantz ***Lumina and Verona ***Medazeppi **Aaroniero Arruruerie *Privaron Espada **Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio **Cirucci Sanderwicci **Gantenbainne Mosqueda *Other Arrancars **Rudbornn Chelute **Wonderweiss Margela **Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia **Patros Bounts *Jin Kariya *Maki Ichinose *Go Koga *Sawatari *Yoshi *Ugaki *Yoshio Soma *Mabashi *Ho and Ban *Ryo Utagawa Sinners *Kokuto *Shuren *Gunjo *Murakumo *Taikon *Garogai Xcution *Kugo Ginjo *Shukuro Tsukishima *Moe Shishigawara *Yukio Hans Vorarlberna *Giriko Kutsuzawa *Jackie Tristan *Riruka Dokugamine Eggman Empire *Doctor Eggman *Doctor Eggman Nega *Orbot *Cubot *Bokkun *Scratch *Grounder *Bocoe *Decoe *Sleet *Dingo *Coconuts *Snivley Robotnik *E-106 Eta *E-107 Theta *E-117 Sigma *Eggman's Robots and Vehicles Team Metal *Metal Sonic *Metal Tails *Metal Knuckles *Metal Naruto *Metal Ichigo The Black Arms *Black Doom **Doom's Eye *Black Northidax *Black Gore *Black Reapa *Black Arms Army The Nocturnus Brotherhood *Impereator Ix Team Hooligan *Fang the Sniper *Bean the Duck *Bark the Polar Bear *Fiona Fox Deadly Seven *Zavok *Master Zix *Zazz *Zeena *Zor *Zomon *Zentos Suppression Squad *Scourge the Hedgehog/Anti-Sonic *Patch D'Coolette/Anti-Antoine *Alicia Acorn/Anti-Sally *Miles Prower/Anti-Tails *Boomer Walrus/Anti-Rotor *Buns Rabbot/Evil Bunnie *Rosy the Rascal/Evil Amy Other Villains *Menma Uzumaki *Zabuza Momochi and Haku *The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist **Jinin Akebino **Mangetsu Hozuki **Kushimaru Kuriarare **Jinpachi Munashi **Ameyuri Ringo **Fuguki Suikazan *Hanzo of the Salamander *Pakura *Previous Five Kage **The Second Tsuchikage: Mu **The Fourth Kazekage **The Second Mizukage **The Third Raikage *Previous Jinchuriki **Yugito Nii **Yagura **Roshi **Han **Utakata **Fu *Danzo Shimura **Foo **Torune *Oko Yushima **Reigai Counterparts *Shusuke Amagai **Makoto Kibune *Sojiro Kusaka **Yang **Yin *Koga Kuchiki *Muramasa *Kasumioji Clan **Gyokaku Kumoi **Kasumioji Clan Assassins ***Hanza Nukui *Mammoth Mogul *Ixis Naugus *Bentley Adams *Pachacmac *Perry Banelli *Dark Gaia *E-100 Alpha *Matt the Tasmanian Tiger **Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Shadow Vipers **Bradford Vulcan **Lynne DeBell **Roscoe Clarke **Ryan Barns **Jay G'Vera **Alexa Sting **Benjamin Wellingford **Silas Von Atcheson *Chaos *Solaris **Mephilis the Dark **Iblis Locations Karakura Town * Konohagakure * Mobius * Soul Society * Station Square * Sungakure * Production Development Casting and Crew Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide Cast and Crew Music Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide Music List of Episodes Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide Episodes '' Other Media Movies *''Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide Movies OVAS * Video Games * Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide Video Games Ratings Trivia *This is the first time ''Shohen Jump ''and ''Sega ''are working together to make an anime crossover. References Category:Real World Category:Naruto, Bleach and Sonic Wiki